


Where The Seas meet The Land (Sex Fight edition)

by FlyingRotten, TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collaboration, Erections, Fanart, Fights, Giants, Hannigram - Freeform, Hugh Dancy - Freeform, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Nudity, Size Kink, added W.I.P.s, little deers, primal giants, sex fight, ship wreck, sting rays, the land, the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/pseuds/FlyingRotten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Just two big primal giants having a fight that one or maybe both are enjoying. A lot ;)Line by Flyingrotten, Colour by TheSeaVoicesOn twitterhereand tumblrhere





	Where The Seas meet The Land (Sex Fight edition)

 

* * *

 


End file.
